Le Diable au corps
by Le-Mousque-Poulpe
Summary: Du sang perle sur ses mains. Sa peau blanche, ses fines lèvres, ses yeux rouges, ses longs cheveux blancs de même. Qu'ai-je fais? Voilà ce qu'elle se répéte. Elle, qui est-elle? Juste une sœur? Une orpheline? Recueillit par l'Église? Qui est-elle vraiment? Qui suis-je? Qu'ai-je fais? La pluie et le sang coulent, glissent le long de son corps osseux...


Bonjour voilà, une autre histoire de mon imagination. Merci de la lire. Mais je préviens de suite. Si quelqu'un aime, j'aimerais qu'il me le dise, ou même si il a envie de connaître la suite, car je ne posterais pas la suite tant que je n'aurais pas de commentaire, même si je continue de l'écrire.

Donc tout les personnages sont de mon invention, l'histoire aussi. C'est donc une histoire original ( Ouai, je sais, vous vous en doutiez pas ) Alors voilà, Bonne Lecture. Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes. Bonne Lecture (Oui, je me répète, je commence à être vieille, ça doit être ça...)!

**Du sang perle sur ses mains. Sa peau blanche, ses fines lèvres, ses yeux rouges, ses longs cheveux blancs de même. Qu'ai-je fais? Voilà ce qu'elle se répéte.**

**Elle, qui est-elle? Juste une sœur? Une orpheline? Recueillit par l'Église? Qui est-elle vraiment? _Qui suis-je? Qu'est-je fais?_**

**La pluie et le sang coulent , glissent le long de son corps osseux...**

Elle se leva avec difficulté, toujours habillée d'une simple robe blanche, elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien. Comme si elle s'attendait à y voir quelque chose à part ce lit, cette minuscule fenêtre avec des barreaux, deux portes, des murs gris, ternes, anciens.

La jeune fille soupira. Quelle âge avait-elle à cette époque? Seize ans?

Elle mit son vêtement habituelle, ce même habit sans couleur, une robe noire, un genre de chapeau blanc cachant son visage pâle.

Elle fit quelques pas et ouvrit la deuxième porte, et sortit de sa "cellule", et se fit immédiatement intercepter par une autre sœur, une fille jeune, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, blonde aux grands yeux bleus:

"- Ah! Shetani! Bien dormis?  
-... Bonjour Mane. Et toi?

-Humm... Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas répondue.  
-Tu veux que je te répondes quoi? Comme d'habitude?  
-... Oui. Au moins.  
-Comme d'habitude.

Deux sœurs passèrent à côté d'elles, Mane et elle inclinèrent légèrement leurs têtes comme signe de salut.

Shetani sema la jeune sœur blonde, et partit dehors, passant sur l'herbe, et sentit son frôlement, étonnée, elle souleva sa longue robe noire et regarda ses pieds, d'une pâleur incroyable. Elle avait oublié ses chaussures. Mais bon après tout ce n'est pas très grave, sa robe est longue, trop longue, alors on ne voit pas. Elle continua de marcher sous les arbres, appréciant ce sentiment de liberté.

Shetani arriva finalement dans la grande Cathédrale.

Elle s'assied sur les banc, juste derrière la Mère. La vie d'Eglise n'est pas très joyeuse et peu mouvementé, ennuyante; mais tout cela peut changer, car la vie peut toujours changer, il suffit d'une petite aide...

Comme toutes les nuits, elle remuait dans son lit, comme toutes les nuits, s'accrochant à son ventre, comme toutes les nuits, son corps tordus par la douleur, et cela chaque nuit.

Shetani se réveilla, et regarda ses mains. Ses mains en sangs...

Elle ne nettoya et changea sa robe de nuit en son habit habituelle, de toute façon elle ne dormirait plus, pas aujourd'hui.

Elle entendit soudainement la Mère hurler dans les couloirs, il faisait jour, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle criait. Shetani sortit de sa chambre:

"- C'est horrible! Satan! Satan! C'est l'œuvre du Diable! Du Diable en personne!" La jeune fille blanche eu envie de rire, faut dire que la Mère se faisait vieille et l a voir dans cette état là, était assez drôle.

Mais le Père arriva:

"- Ma Mère calmez-vous, voyons! Que se passe t-il?  
-C'est Sœur Marie!  
-Et où est-elle?  
-Dehors! Morte! Juste devant la Cathédrale!"

Ils se précipitèrent tous dehors, à la recherche du corps, les sœurs, poussèrent des cris en la voyant...

Effectivement, elle est morte, enfin avec tout ce sang, elles imaginent bien que oui. Croix de feu, large griffure sur le ventre, étendue par terre.

_Ça ne me fait vraiment, ni chaud ni froid._

Shetani regarda la Sœur Marie, calmement, tranquillement, après tout c'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un meurt ici, et encore moins de cette façon.  
Le Père s'écria soudainement:  
"- S'il vous plaît! Retournez dans vos cellules!  
- Quoi?  
- Allez, retournez dans vos chambres!  
- Vous avez dis quoi avant?  
- De retourner...  
- Après.  
- Dans vos chambres.  
- Excusez moi, j'y vais de suite, j'avais entendus autre chose." Et pourtant...

Elle retourna dans la chambre qui lui appartenait. Depuis quand était elle là? Dans cette endroit? Pourquoi y était-elle? Où était ses parents? Où était sa vie? Qu'elle vie pouvait on avoir ici? Derrière ces barreaux?  
"- Bonjour!  
- ... Oui c'est ça bonjour. Hein? Quoi?" Elle se retourna, Shetani se trouva face, à une bestiole rouge, toute petite avec des cornes, et une queue noire, et aux pattes de chats.  
"- Ha! Euh, hi, ho, hu, hy!  
- Vous allez bien? C'est peut-être nerveux? Pensa t-il à voix haute.  
- Bon ça suffit! T'es qui, que, quoi, où, comment pourquoi, quand?  
- ... Ça doit être nerveux. Et bien: Qui? je suis Staff. Que? ... Quoi? Ton serviteur. Où: Bin, on est dans ta chambre. Non? Comment? Je suis pas sur de comprendre ce que tu veux dire, comme pour le "Que". Et pourquoi? Pour te sortir de là.  
- Pour?  
- ... Pour vous sortir d'ici.  
- Pour? Il soupira.  
- IL te veux, IL veut te récupérer. Tu en as de la chance! Lui, Staff, était très enthousiaste, tandis que elle, Shetani, se pensait être en train de tomber dans la folie.  
- IL? Chance? Oh oui, c'est génial! C'est très bien. dit-elle, puis plus bas, Je deviens folle.  
- Oui! Et... C'est du sarcasme... C'est ça?  
- BRA-VO.  
- Merci Maitresse!" Elle se retourna, et commença à parler toute seule:  
"- J'ai mangé quoi ce midi? Mais j'ai pas mangé, on est à peine le matin! Mais oui, ça doit être ça. Ou alors je suis folle, je deviens folle! C'est plus plausible! Mais bien sur! A rester ici, ça atteint ma santé! Mentale! Mais si... J'en parle, après ça? On va me prendre pour un démon, déjà qu'avec mon physique... Et lui là! Il parle de... de... Enfin bref de: de! Oui, c'est ça! Et puis il m'appelle "Maitresse"! Dans qu'elle sens? Il est mon serviteur? Ou alors, ou alors, j'ai des hallucinations!"  
Pendant que lui, la regardait, elle, la sœur qui parlait toute seule, assis sur la commode, puis elle après son monologue, elle se retourna d'un seul coup et lui cria:  
"- Je veux des questions!  
- Des questions?  
- Oui! Exactement!  
- Vous voulez pas plutôt dire: Des répondes?  
- ... Non. Enfin... Si! Des réponses!  
- Et bien... Tu n'as pas d'hallucinations la preuve. Il la pinça, et elle retient un petit "Aie". Tu vois? Puis après... Le démon réfléchit. Tu n'as pas de problème de santé mentale et ... En fait, peut-être un peu, quand tu parles toute seule, là t'as l'air folle. Oui, ils vont te prendre pour un démon, ou posséder par Satan, et donc vont tous d'accuser d'avoir tuer l'autre greluche. Puis, je suis ton serviteur, et je te sers, donc tu es ma maitresse, mon maitre. Autre chose?" Elle soupira. " Bon allons y! Je vais te faire découvrir le monde extérieur, parce que franchement, ici c'est pas la joie.  
- C'est toi qui as tué la sœur?  
- Du tout.  
- Du tout?  
- Du tout. Continua t-il.  
- Alors c'est qui?" Il haussa les épaules.  
"- Bon on y va?  
- Où ça?  
- Dehors! Aller venez!" Le démon la pris par la main, avec ses douces petites pattes de chat rouges.


End file.
